


Cheer Up Baby

by luciferlovesme666666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dog Gabriel, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferlovesme666666/pseuds/luciferlovesme666666
Summary: Sam has been having a bad day.





	

Sam was not having a good morning. He’d woken up to the loud moaning of his brother, who probably woke up extremely horny and pounced onto Castiel. He tried to block out the lewd sounds and go back to sleep, but no matter what he did, he could still hear the faint sounds of skin slapping against skin. Sam groaned and got up, deciding he would make breakfast. He winced as he passed Dean’s room. _Why was Dean such a screamer??_ Sam sighed before hurrying to the kitchen, desperate for a cup of coffee to make his morning slightly better.

 

Only there was no coffee. Sam stared at the empty coffee pot in disbelief. He swore there was like, three quarters of coffee in there the night before. _Great._ Sam threw the coffee pot into the sink and decide to rummage the fridge, hoping there were ingredients for a salad in there. Much to his annoyance, the fridge was empty. Nothing was in there except for a six pack and a half eaten burger. Probably Dean’s. Sam groaned, now he had to go grocery shopping. He grabbed his jacket and car keys before scribbling a note for Cas and Dean.

 

As he turned the key in the ignition, his car spluttered and coughed, before falling silent. Sam tried again, and again, but it seemed like his car just didn’t want to cooperate. He hit the steering wheel in anger and leant back, knocking his head onto the car seat. _Come on._ Sam sighed, shaking his head before exiting his car. He walked back into the bunker, listening out for any mentally-scarring moans. To his luck, Dean and Cas seem to be done with whatever they were doing. Sam heaved a sigh of relief. _Thank God._ He decided to continue his research on the Darkness, forgoing breakfast.

 

Sam had been doing his research for the past four hours, and there didn’t seem to be anything useful. Usually on normal days, he would try not to dwell on it and just continue, hoping to find something just slightly useful. But he had had a bad day, and he felt completely and utterly useless. It was a horrible feeling, and he craved for the presence of another person. Preferably an archangel with blonde hair and honey-coloured eyes. Which, speaking of, he hadn’t seen in a week. Sam’s mood plummeted at that realisation. He really wished Gabriel was here…

 

_Whine._ Sam spun around, hand reaching for the gun under the table. He was busying himself with research when he heard a strange noise. It sounded like a puppy whining, but the last time Sam checked, the bunker didn’t have any sort of animal. His eyes caught a pile of clothes on the floor just a few feet from where he stood. The pile was suspiciously wriggling and Sam approached it cautiously, hoping to God it wasn’t a monster. He reached down to lift up a shirt, when a golden ball leapt out and attacked him. He shouted in shock, hands flying up to catch the monster that was… Fluffy?? What was going on? He held out the creature at arm’s length.

 

He was holding a puppy. A golden retriever, to be exact. It had soft, silky golden fur and the prettiest honey eyes he’d ever seen. He gently placed the pup onto the ground. The pup whined adorably, before bounding over to Sam’s feet, nuzzling them. Sam chuckled. It was adorable. He picked it up, cradling the puppy against his chest and walked back to his research. He sat down and placed the puppy on the table in front of him. The puppy whined again, before attempting to jump into Sam’s lap. “Whoa whoa whoa, easy there, buddy.” Sam caught the tiny ball of fluff with ease, placing him in his lap. “You seem to like sitting here a lot.” Sam laughed as the puppy snuggled into his lap and barked happily. He scratched the puppy’s head, deciding to continue his research once again, this time with some company.

 

Not even ten minutes of research passed before the puppy started whining and pawing at Sam. “What’s up buddy?” The puppy hopped off his lap and laid on his back, wriggling around. “You wanna play?” The puppy leapt up and barked in excitement. Sam smiled. “Sorry, little one, but I really need to do my research.” He swore he saw the puppy roll his eyes, laughing to himself quietly at the absurdity. The puppy plopped down on his lap and just started to look straight into his eyes. “Son of a bitch. You can’t do that!!” Sam spluttered. That only made the puppy look sadder. Sam could feel his resolve getting thinner and thinner. “Oh, fine. Just this one time though!” The puppy jumped up to lick Sam on the cheek, before barking happily.

One hour turned to two, and two hours turned to three. Soon, Sam had been playing with the puppy for at least five hours and it was well over 6pm. Sam didn’t know though, he was having too much fun. The puppy was the most adorable thing ever, and he was clingy too. Sam liked it. A lot. It kind of reminded him of Gabriel, who was adorably clingy too. It made him miss Gabriel. As if sensing his sadness, the puppy pawed at his knee, whining. “I’m alright, buddy. I just miss my friend a lot. Speaking of, I should definitely name you Gabriel, you remind me of him so much!” The puppy seemed happy with the name. He barked and ran circles around Sam, making him laugh loudly.

 

“Sammy! What’s all that noi- Son of a bitch.” Uh-oh. “Why do you have a puppy, Sam?” The puppy started to whine again. Sam picked him up before shrugging his shoulders. “He just appeared in the library when I was doing research.” “Oh my God.” Cas had a look of utter shock on his face. “Cas? You okay there, sweetheart?” Cas started laughing. Hysterically. Sam and Dean just stared at him in confusion, whereas the puppy hopped out of Sam’s embrace to bite Cas.

 

“GABRIEL.” Cas took hold of the puppy, using his grace to clamp the puppy’s mouth shut. “Wait, Cas, how’d you know its name was Gabriel? And can you maybe not put an invisible muzzle on the poor thing?” Sam stared at the dog in Cas’ arms worriedly. “Do not worry, Sam, I will not hurt it.” Cas assured Sam before turning to the dog. “Now, are you going to turn back or not? For Father’s sake, what the fuck are you doing??” The puppy looked down sheepishly before being replaced by a cloud of smoke.

 

The smoke cleared, and in the puppy’s place was Gabriel. The actual archangel, not the dog. “I suggest that we leave now, Dean.” Cas pulled Dean away without waiting for his response, before shutting the door, leaving a very shocked Sam and a very guilty Gabriel. “So… Heya, Samsquatch!” Sam continued to just look at him. “Look, baby, I’m sorry for not dropping by often. I just had a lot of archangel duties to fufill, but then again that’s no excuse for making you sad and lonely. I heard your prayers, and the only concern in my mind was to cheer you up. I remember seeing dogs in your heaven, so I just kind of decided to become a dog to make you happy? I understand if you’re still mad though, I can leave.” Gabriel finished what he wanted to say, and Sam could feel the fluttering of Gabriel’s wings. “Wait, Gabe!” Sam rushed over into Gabriel’s arms. He clung onto Gabriel’s shirt as if his life depended on it. “Don’t leave me.” Gabriel brought his arms around Sam, stroking his hair and muttering. “Never, Sammy. I’ll be right next to ya forever, sweetheart.”

 

Sam pulled back to press a soft kiss on Gabriel’s lips. “I missed you, Gabe. Thanks for the nice surprise.” Gabriel smiled. “Anything for you princess.” He replied cheekily with a smirk. Sam hit him on the shoulder, before pulling them down to lie on the floor and cuddling Gabriel. “I love you.” He whispered softly, slowly being lulled to sleep by Gabriel’s familiar warmth surrounding him. “I love you too, Sammy.” Gabriel replied, pressing a soft kiss onto Sam’s head as he too, drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading and have a great day :D


End file.
